Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to systems and methods for interfacing an event based system with a frame based processing system.
Background
An event-driven object detection system may use a sensor, such as a dynamic vision sensor (DVS), to detect moving objects, such as faces or cars. Furthermore, the event-driven object detection system may classify the detected objects in real time based on prior training. In some cases, it is desirable to interface an event based system with a frame based processing system to process the detected events.